Lynx
by Stella Maris0
Summary: Is Kaoru really who the kenshin-gumi thinks she is. How much exactly do we know about Kaoru's past and most importantly her future.formally known as Bikergyal
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fic please don't flame me (that bad at least) but constructive criticism is appreciated. So please r&r and tell me in your reviews if I have any grammatical errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a very poor high school student I don't own ANYTHING! Pleeease don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Is Kaoru really who the kenshin-gumi thinks she is. How much exactly do we know about Kaoru's past and most importantly her future?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Author: Biker_gyal  
  
Lynx  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Beginning  
  
***Kaoru's POV***  
  
Something was wrong; something is going to happen soon. I could feel it; I had been feeling it all week it was like Tokyo was too calm it was like the calm before a storm. "Kaoru-dono I'm leaving to go to the market". "Alright Kenshin". Quickly I pushed aside my clouded thoughts before Kenshin could notice. I had been expecting him to talk to me lately because I have been acting strangely all week.  
  
The day had started as any other, for everyone else at least. Kenshin had gone to the market and Yakiko is at Tai's. As I was heading to the dojo to practice I heard someone approach the front gate. Sarcastically I thought ' well my day is certainly getting better by the second'. The only person that can ruin my day with one word is Megumi a.k.a the bad mouthing, Kenshin wanting, Kaoru hating whore. Aaahhhhh that sounded good.  
  
"Hello Racoon girl"  
  
Ugh! No matter how much I hate that drawl of hers most times I find myself answering her with a smile despite my hate for her. In reality she is like a fly or a thorn in my side but in some ways she is like a cat, actually she sounds like a dying cat but never mind that.  
  
"Hi Megumi" I answered without missing a beat.  
  
"Is my darling Ken-san here?"  
  
" No he isn't," I said resisting the urge to slap her but I settled for a smirk. I know Kenshin does not belong to me but she should know by now that he will never ever like her. He would sooner lang Sano and have an orgy before he ever even begins to look at her in a slightly romantic way.  
  
"Oh well, I don't want to subject the boys to your lovely cooking so I suppose you will have to come over for dinner tonight" she said with a smirk.  
  
I can see the wheels turning in threat head of hers well mine are turning too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: like, love or hate do tell and any questions I'll answer them personally or leave them at the end of the chapters.  
  
REVIEW I LIVE ON THEM 


	2. Revealed

A/N: My second chapter yay. I was stuck for a little while before I wrote this chapter and I hope it doesn't drag on to long. Shoutout to all my reviewers thanks Nicky, Kimiko and Princess of Darkness and me (Kassie). Remember constructive criticism and tell me if I have any errors.  
  
Disclaimer: As before I am still poor and I still don't own anything.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Author: Biker_gyal  
  
Lynx  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Revealed  
  
***Kaoru's POV***  
  
Saying that I didn't want to for dinner at Megumi's would be an understatement. I had raked my brain for ideas on how to run the dinner or atleast make it slightly uncomfortable for her yet I still had nothing and since everyone is back we will be leaving soon.  
  
Kenshin, Sano and Yakiko had looked relieved when I had told them that we were going by Megumi. I almost laughed also, keyword being also. "Kaoru- dono" said Kenshin, "Your bath is ready." As I was bathing I decided that I might as well enjoy the dinner. Even though I hate to admit it Megumi could cook so I might as well enjoy it.  
  
The walk to Megumi's was done in a comfortable silence, which is very rare when both Sano and Yakiko are present. Then it ended, I think maybe I saw her fist but the others saw her shortly after. We all greeted Megumi with a smile, me hoping mine didn't look forced. After we had exchanged our hellos Megumi said that we would not be having dinner by her but at the Akeboku (A/N: I am not sure if that is the correct spelling)  
  
Dinner had passed reasonably uneventful which was thankful, nothing had happened apart from Megumi's flirting and the usual agreements which ensued. I guess I hadn't been acting as normally as I thought because as we were leaving Kenshin pulled up next to me. "Kaoru-dono are you feeling alright?" "Yes Kenshin I'm fine, is anything wrong?" "No no, it's just that you haven't been acting yourself lately, remember, if anything is wrong don't you can speak to me."  
  
How sweet of Kenshin but he worries too much about me. Then there's Megumi, "Kaoru! You shouldn't make Ken-san worry about you so. You should know better than that and anyway what problem would you have?" Without even giving me a chance to answer she continued, "And any way what problem would you have? Your life has always been the easiest so as far as I am concerned you are just acting this way for attention."  
  
It was then that I snapped, maybe I should have stayed calm but the tension of the last week had gotten to me. "What the hell do you have to say about my life." I said my voice deathly calm and soft but slowly rising in volume and emotion. "You have no of my life from the time of my parents death to now so who the fuck are you to tell me it was easy. You have no idea how hard my life has been OR what has happened in it. Do you think my life started when you arrived, well it didn't so don't you even begin to lecture me on how hard life is."  
  
With that I turned and left, I needed to be alone I had to figure things out and most of all I needed to release all my tension and anger. Those were my only thoughts as I ran down the street the kenshin-gumi including Megumi to stunned to follow me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Like it, love it, hate it tell me. I'll try to update as soon as possible and thanks again to my reviewers. I think that I might do the next chapter from Kenshin's POV and something really interesting might be revealed.  
  
. 


	3. Happy Dayz

Author's note- sorry for not updating I lost the chp so I had to write it over and then I was just to lazy to update.  
  
Lynx, Chapter 3  
  
Oh Happy Day  
  
***Kenshin's POV***  
  
Where is Kaoru? The others had gone to sleep a couple of hours ago, even Sano. It is two am and Kaoru had been gone since nine-thirty last night. Even so I was alert as ever and snapped my head up as I heard someone open the gate.  
  
***Kaoru's POV***  
  
It's just like my uncle to disrupt all my fun. He knew I was watching him from the corner of my eye, he also knew I didn't care. I was in the box again. I don't know why the police and the tight-assed civilians hated underground fighting. Personally I don't see the big deal in being a civilian, another face in the crowd. In truth I hated it.  
  
Now back to the big oaf I had to fight. "Look at me wench." He was overly muscled and smelled like a donkeys ass. Needless to say he was gonna be easy. I had long since ditched the stupid kimono and was dressed in baggy black cargos and a black tee-shirt and I had left my shoes at the entrance. My hair was parted small then twisted up as so not to get in my face(A.N. think matrix naobi).  
  
The big oaf, as I have so lovingly named him, was now charging at me with all his speed. "Hmm" he was moving pretty slow. When he came up to me I simply moved to the side and stuck my foot out. The crowd was booing behind me but it wasn't like I was in here for them. The thing about musceled guy is there're hard to put down because there muscle absorbs all the shock, same thing with fat guys. While he was regaining what little wits he had I had strolled over and with a quick roundhouse kick hit him in the neck. Oafie fell to the ground. I think I heard a crack, wonder if it was his neck. Swinging around on one foot I turned to face my lovely uncle.  
  
"Satou" I said lightly in greeting  
  
He acknowledged me with a nod before letting everyone know he was a cop and reeking total havoc on the place.  
  
Then he turned to me and before I knew it I was, albeit grudgingly, over his shoulder and back at my lovely home. Then Kenshin came I felt like singing 'oh happy day'  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
sorry I took so long to update please read and review. I know this chapter was boring but coming up. Kaoru and satuo' relations, secrets surface and the story begins. Also I am at a loss how to begin the next chapter so any ideas are truly appreciated . adios 


	4. Explanations

Lynx, Chapter 4  
  
Explanations  
  
And so my story continues, here I was slung over Saitou's shoulder at the gate of my home with Kenshin looking like he was about to go absolutely crazy. Awwww. I guess that means I'll have to shock him out of it, doing this on my part would be a great pleasure and honour. I mean the guy has gone through the bakumatsu theirs not many things that will surprise you after that, believe me I know.  
  
But this is not a time for going down memory lane so concentrating I took in the situation I had neglected with my thoughts. Saitou being himself had decided to piss Kenshin off and currently they were about to begin fighting. I felt Sano and Yakiko come up behind me. Inwardly smirking at the chaos that was about to ensue, I felt tears come to my eyes then suddenly I cried out, with my voice tear choked and distressed of course, "Don't do this please, I thought you loved me." And now the bombshell, "please Saitou."  
  
(A/N: Now I was really thinking of leaving it of here but I know some people who would in reality hunt me down and kill me so on with the story)  
  
Even Saitou did a double take on that one, Yakiko was trying to clean out his ear and Sano was looking suspiciously at everyone trying to figure out why we were apparently tricking him. Kenshin, well Kenshin was expression- less. I don't know what I was expecting but so I couldn't tell if to be surprised or not. Saitou broke the silence with a, "I can't believe this bunch of criminals is getting tricked by this pathetic attempt at a distraction. In any case I'm not one for incest."  
  
That's a relief or Tokio should be very, very worried  
  
The gang let of a sigh of relief, including Kenshin who was now behaving his usual self. Then his brain registered the word 'incest'. He is currently looking at Saitou in disbelief but personally I think he's relieved at least I'm not in love. Like I'd ever be in love with that asshole. Please I have my standards, which mean out of the family and not a revolting asshole.  
  
In any case they were now looking at me for an explanation the Yakiko opened his overly large mouth and shouted out, "Busu, what are you wearing?"  
  
Sano finished it with a, "or not wearing."  
  
Geese, so a foot and a half or so of my leg was showing and suddenly I had achieved scanty clothing status. These people make too much of a big deal on feet. I suppose my clothing is rather strange, I bought them down in the ports from a strange European lady, I not even going to begin that story. Excusing myself quickly I went to change into my training clothes.  
  
Now is as good a time as any to say what I needed to say regardless of the risk of them leaving, if they left I could always move on with my life. Kenshin had made a pot of tea, being the gentleman that he is so with that we all sat down and I quietly began, after being prompted by a, "What the hell is going on, Jou-chan?" courtesy of Sano's ever so eloquent tongue and a, "Sessha would also like to know." from Kenshin.  
  
And thus I began, "Well I suppose I can begin with my mother, she had to leave when I was around seven, my father was fighting in the war at the time so I went to stay with my aunt, his sister, who he was previously estranged from. After a year or so I was taken to my father and forced to stay with him."  
  
At this Kenshin listened closer, guess he knows good things don't happen to loud-mouthed people like me.  
  
"From then on I mostly kept to myself except during training time with my father, it was safer." Before I had a chance to continue Yakiko interrupted me, "Your father couldn't have been in the war, it's against the Kamiya Kasshin principles."  
  
"Kasshin came after the war when the fighting was finished and renounced most of his ways, during the war I used projectile weapons, like throwing stars." I replied. "So any way that's the main story, any questions?"  
  
Sano started, "That still doesn't explain why the hell Saitou's in our house?"  
  
'Our house' he says. That boy bold, he never buy food, clean the house, cook breakfast, the only thing he did was fix a hole in the wall he put there in the first place, oh Kami-sama. But this not being the point at the moment I guess I'll have to let it go as usual. So coolly I began, "Oh Saitou's just in my house because he's my Uncle and he wants to speak to Kenshin." And no he couldn't just do it the normal way of walking into my house and ignoring me I can never understand how my aunt married him. "He's my Uncle cause he married my Aunt, who didn't have the same name as my father."  
  
Saitou had been quiet for an amazingly long amount of time and as had Kenshin. So Saitou began with a, "Well your wrong I actually came to talk to you, your grandfathers back."  
  
"Make your choice" he said then left.  
  
A/N: What oh what are they talking about hmmm I know but I'm not going to tell. Any way, thanks to all my reviewers especially Alex for bringing back my inspiration. I had originally planned to take the story in a different direction but I got a really cool idea and trashed all the other chapters I had already written. So now that its summer I'll start updating a lot more often and please continue to read and review I really appreciate it. As usual if you have any questions I'll try to answer them without giving away my story. Okay so that's it and please excuse any grammatical errors. 


End file.
